Thirsty
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: Joss had hunted him... and now Vlad was thirsty. "Go ahead and struggle. You won't get very far." Rated M for obvious reasons. Sequel to 'Hunted.' VladxJoss. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chase

**Disclaimer**:_ No, I don't own the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Hm... boyxboy, just letting you know again, so no one starts bitching. Don't like? Simply turn back. kthx. _

.:**Thirsty**:.

The night was still, silent, save for his own heavy panting and the sound of his feet slapping against the pavement. Shit... how long had he been running? How long had he been chasing him? No one was out at this time of night. Last time he had checked it was 12:45 AM, and already it felt like he had been running for hours on end with no rest.

The cemetery came into view, and he ran faster, faster, past the gates and various tombstones. It was so eerie but he was more concerned about what was chasing him than the possibility of running into a zombie in here. Somewhere along the lines, he tripped over something and hit the ground hard with a sharp curse of pain. "Fuck!" His voice seemed to echo in the emptiness. It was times like these that he wished he came equipped with night vision.

Wait... what was that?

Joss listened hard.

...What had that noise been?

Heart pounding, the hunter slowly, cautiously got to his feet. There was a slight sound, like the rustle of leaves, or slow, deliberate footsteps against the grass coming his way, but there was nothing that he could see. As if his human eyes would help him in the dark... smooth, Joss, smooth.

Taking a few steps backwards, he finally turned and bolted again, deeper into the cemetery. Footsteps followed right behind him and he felt his heart pounding harshly against his chest. Fear or adrenaline, he couldn't be sure.

"Fuck..." He gasped as cold fear shot up his spine. That was laughter. Someone was_ laughing_ behind him! They were so close... he could practically feel their breath against the back of his neck. He forced his legs to move faster, but his lungs were burning and his muscles protested, refusing to cooperate.

It was like one of those nightmares; moving and moving but going absolutely nowhere.

'_Joss_,'

Crap! The hunter couldn't help the startled gasp from falling from his lips. He couldn't keep running. He was too tired, and at the exact same moment that he stopped running, something crashed into him, forcing him back until his back met something hard and rough.

A tree...

Joss hissed in pain and thrashed, struggling against the harsh grip his pursuer had him in.

"Shh," Cold breath tickled his ear and he instantly froze. "I won fair and square now. Don't struggle." A pause. "Or, go right ahead and struggle. You won't get very far."

Joss felt his heart skip a beat, chest tightening in fear. He was caught and he knew it. There was no where that he could go from here. Trees and various head stones surrounding them, making escape damn near impossible. Besides, how far did he really expect to get when it was a vampire holding him here to this tree; his cold breath against his neck, threatening yet... so _alluring_.

"You're getting faster," he commented, a nervous chuckle following. "good going, Vlad."

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, so, those who wanted that continuation of 'Hunted' here it is. The next chapter will be up soon, no worries~ Review? You get cookies.

- Matt


	2. Trapped

.:Thirsty:.

There was a moment of silence. It was a deafening silence that hurt his ears; not even their own breathing. They were both holding their breath, it seemed. Silence. Silence; not a sound from the graves; the woods at their back. Nothing. Then;

"Your heart's racing."

The hunter, Joss let out a breath, uneven and slow. He had not been the first to break the silence and for that he felt somewhat victorious. Well, as victorious as one could get when held captive in a cemetery, pinned to a tree by a blood thirsty vampire. Unarmed, to top it all off! He had no response for the vampire's comment.

Cool fingers tangled in his hair suddenly, harshly, tugging. Joss hissed in pain but the fingers didn't relent. He was pulled away from the tree and marched across a patch of damp grass. He panicked. How could he not? He couldn't see a damn thing, didn't know where he was being dragged off to and fuck, he couldn't scream because really, who would hear him? The dead? Heh... the dead could listen to his screams, but that was it.

Besides, he had his pride.

There was a strong scent of earth and something else that he couldn't quite place. An old scent... like when you walk into a room that hasn't been opened in a long time. Yeah, kind of like that. He didn't like it; a chill ran up his back and he gasped when he was suddenly shoved. He fell, hands flying out to break his fall. No grass... there was stone beneath his hands and he could feel the sting in his left palm where blood was starting to dot his cut skin. Where the hell were they?

His thoughts were answered when sudden light out of the corner of his eye made him look up in surprise. Candle light. The light was dim and hardly enough to allow him to see much of anything. Another candle was lit to his right and he turned to look at it. There. Now he could see where he was... An old abandoned mausoleum. Holy crap. He turned his head, searching, straining against the dim light. Where-

"_Ah_!" Joss cried out as he was backhanded harshly. He could taste blood in his mouth.

"Shh," Vlad cooed.

Cold lips were at his ear and Joss shivered. "you don't want _them_ to hear you, do you?"

The hunter felt his chest tighten at his words. He knew what the vampire meant by 'them' and to be honest, he was actually very, very nervous about being here, surrounded by them. The remains of so many... God, it was scary as hell.

In a second he was flat on his back with Vlad straddling his waist, lips at his neck, kissing, sucking until finally, sharp fangs broke skin and the hunter let loose a shuddering moan of pain. His hands instantly shot up to grip the raven haired vampire's hips, just wanting to find some kind of purchase somewhere.

He was too tired to fight him off.

* * *

**A/N**: Woo~ Yes, I like teasing you. Review for final chapter~

Matt


	3. Captured

.:Thirsty:.

* * *

Sharp nails dragged across his chest, down and down until they stopped at the waistband of his jeans. They left a burning sting in their wake that kept him squirming beneath the other, a slight whine of pain muffled against cold, insistent lips.

Vlad's fingers made quick work of the hunter's belt and fly. A small smirk played on his lips as he broke the kiss, his eyes momentarily flashing that iridescent purple, causing Joss to visibly shudder at the sight. "Is the big bad hunter scared?" The vampire breathed against the blonde's ear, taunting as he forced Joss' jeans and boxers from his hips, all but tearing them down his legs and tossing them aside. They wouldn't be missed.

"No answer?" He continued.

Joss was silent.

For a few seconds, they fell into deafening silence, nothing but Joss' slightly labored breathing echoing in the short distance between them. Then, Vlad broke the silence with a soft chuckle, amused, irritated. The line between the two was blurred in the darkness, the cold of the old stone and earth beneath them.

Another brief moment of silence, and just when Joss was beginning to relax, he was forcibly flipped onto his stomach, a gasp of surprise tearing from his lips. Fuck... That had hurt. Joss felt the hands on his thighs and only just barely heard the vampire's demand of 'on your knees.' Hissing in irritation, he did as was asked of him. He parted his lips to speak, only to have three fingers shoved into his mouth, the words instantly dying on his tongue.

"Now, now..." Vlad settled behind the hunter, his lips at the blonde's ear once more. "You didn't want to talk to me earlier, so... Now you're going to have to keep quiet. Understood, hunter?" He purred silkily.

Joss closed his eyes a moment, inhaling sharply when fingers tangled in his hair and tugged harshly, forcing his head back. The fingers in his mouth curled a little, making him gag a bit but he forced himself to breathe, to keep calm.

"I asked you a question."

No answer.

Vlad chuckled. "So, you are capable of listening..." He tightened his fingers in the sandy blonde hair, reveling in the strangled gasp he received in response. How he loved having the other bend to his will, loved to dominate him so entirely. It was intoxicating, this power.

"Good boy."

* * *

**A/N**: Ack. It's been forever and it's not very long, but I figured I should give you something to tide you over, yes? Yes. Um, I'm sure there was something I wanted to say, but it escapes me now. So~ Yeah. Thanks for sticking with this, and just a reminder to those who can't figure it out... It seems OOC because it is OOC. On purpose, my lovelies. The boys are being dirty little boys. Anywho. Let me know what you think.

- Matt. 


End file.
